Fragment/Academic Reward
Academic Rank: Monster Professor ;Academic Rank: Monster Professor You have investigate and created detailed reports on every known monstrous life-form. In recognition of your contribution to the Academy's Weapon Development Department, I hereby confer upon you the honorary title of Monster Professor. Academy Lead Advisor, Hope Estheim Academic Rank: Paradox Professor ;Academic Rank: Paradox Professor You have recorded topographical data and provided complete and detailed maps for every notable paradox location. For your contribution to the Academy's paradox research, I hereby confer upon you the honorary title of Paradox Professor. Academy Representative Telaf Raeland Idea Circuit ;The A.Z. Files I got a message the other day, and when I saw who it was from, well golly, I nearly keeled over in surprise. It was from Hope Estheim himself! I remember when Elida used to be classmates with him in middle school. It's hard to forget the names of the people who were involved in the catastrophe. Anyway, he said he was really interested in my report about the gates, and wanted to know if I'd be willing in joining his team. Team Alpha. Wow. With them, I'd have all the resources I need to continue my research. Enigma Codex ;The A.Z. Files We're learning more and more about the properties of spacetime. We know that when the future is altered, the past is reorganized to maintain the logic of the timeline. Even people's memories are overwritten with the new reality. And we also know that multiple possibilities do not co-exist. In the end, one timeline is chosen, and that becomes the true history. I wonder what happens to the other possibilities, the ones that aren't chosen. And in which of the those worlds will I end up? Difference Engine ;The A.Z. Files I still don't know if it was me or my friend who died that day. No matter how many times I check that gravestone, the doubts remain. Timelines that are not chosen eventually disappear. Other possibilities only exist for as long as spacetime is broken. When the paradoxes are resolved, and the true timeline restored, will it be like the man in my dreams says it will? Will I disappear forever, gone even from the memories of the people who remain? Travel Guide: New Bodhum ;Area Information New Bodhum is a seaside village located some distance from Cocoon's pillar. Most of the residents are refugees from the former Cocoon town, Bodhum. The residents are trying to recreate the fireworks festival for which old Bodhum became famous. If they succeed, the town is sure to become a major tourist destination. ;From the Editor's Desk: Be sure to drop by NORA House, a peaceful cafe right on the beach that serves up a fatally delicious dish of deadly whitefish. When we asked the very attractive chef what exactly was in it, she told us 'It's better that you don't know!' Travel Guide: Bresha Ruins ;Area Information The Bresha Ruins are the remains of an ancient city that once stood on the shores of Lake Bresha, one of the eeriest sights on Cocoon. During the events of the Purge that immediately preceded the fall of Cocoon, a Pulse fal'Cie turned the waters of the lake into crystal. ;From the Editor's Desk: Even burning flames became crystallized, creating spectacularly evocative and unusual landscapes. However, because the waters of the lake are now frozen solid, the famous fish restaurants that once dotted the shore are sadly no more. Travel Guide: Yaschas Massif ;Area Information The Yaschas Massif, in Pulse's southern reaches, is home to the ancient ruins of Paddra. Paddra was the only advanced civilization of ancient Gran Pulse, but after the War of Transgression between Pulse and Cocoon, it began a long decline that ended in its complete disappearance. ;From the Editor's Desk: The tough, mountainous terrain is a popular draw for mountaineers and other outdoor types. We recommend visiting Paddra, awe-inspiring even in ruins. Also worth a hike is the viewing platform next to the dormant fal'Cie. Travel Guide: Oerba ;Area Information Oerba is an abandoned village located in the northern reaches of Pulse. The sand that covers the ground is powdered crystal that fell during the War of Transgression. In recent times, large numbers of Cie'th have been seen in the area. Presumably, they were created from living humans to serve some mysterious fal'Cie purpose. Cie'th are former l'Cie who failed to complete their Focus. ;From the Editor's Desk: Oerba is a designated Special Protected Zone, so visitors are not allowed. However, you might get permission from the Academy for an airship flyover. Travel Guide: Sunleth Waterscape ;Area Information The Sunleth Waterscape is a nature preserve located inside Cocoon. After the catastrophe, the various fal'Cie that controlled the weather became dormant and the light of the fal'Cie Phoenix, which once served as Cocoon's sun, dimmed considerably. For these reasons, the native biosystem has broken down and the site is now a haven for monsters. ;From the Editor's Desk: Jars of concentrated miniflan mucus are sold exclusively at the local Academy branch office. Known as Firaga for the Tongue, the spice is wildly popular with chefs who need to give their dishes an extra dash of hellish heat. Travel Guide: Academia ;Area Information Academia is the capital city of the settlements that have sprung up around the base of the Cocoon pillar. In the east is the merchant's area, with Grand Avenue running down the middle, and in the west is the residential district called New Town. To the north stands the headquarters of the Academy organization, a popular sightseeing spot for visitors and locals alike. ;From the Editor's Desk: After a full day of shopping, we recommend heading to the Academy HQ building and checking out the night views from the restaurant on the top floor. The restaurant is run directly by the Academy, and it serves up dishes that tickle the intellect as well as the palate. Travel Guide: Augusta Tower ;Area Information Augusta Tower is the giant electronic brain of Academia. The AI mind that occupies the tower stores precious data and records from centuries ago that cannot be found anywhere else. Apparently, there are freelance data miners who do nothing but search the archives for new information discoveries. ;From the Editor's Desk: When the tower was first built, a number of galas and parties were held featuring the tower mascots, Augy and Towpy. When the tower was closed to the public the mascots were discarded, to the dismay of small children everywhere. Travel Guide: Vile Peaks ;Area Information Located in Cocoon, Vile Peaks is a massive dumping ground of waste and refuse. When the fal'Cie built Cocoon, and during later modifications, large quantities of material were lifted up from the surface of Gran Pulse. The unused surplus was discarded here, and now it is infested with roaming war machines of ancient Pulse. ;From the Editor's Desk: Forget about sightseeing. Not even the military is allowed full access That said, there are a few brave collectors of retro war weapons and relics who sneak in here to scavenge for parts... Travel Guide: Archylte Steppe ;Area Information The Archylte Steppe is a broad plain located in a remote corner of Pulse. The few explorers who reach the steppe return with reports of a tribe of fiercely independent nomadic hunters who have lived off the land here for centuries, cut off from the rest of human civilization. The actual location has not been made public, but tourists with a bent for adventure might consider renting an airship and putting together their own expedition. ;From the Editor's Desk: Some believe that the hunters are descendents of the original inhabitants of Pulse, while others claim they are a lost tribe of Cocoon. If you could get close enough to win their trust, they might tell you their story. Travel Guide: A Dying World ;Area Information One of the prophecies recorded on the Oracle Drive excavated from the ruins shows a mysterious place called the Dying World. It appears to be inhabited by descendants of the ancient Paddra Farseers, as well as refugees from Cocoon. Scientists believe that this world is our distant future. ;From the Editor's Desk: Frankly, we're not sure if anyone would actually want to visit the place. But "We'll take you to the ends of the earth!" is our motto, so we've sent our crack intern researcher to check it out. We'll let you know the moment we hear from him again. Category:Fragments in Final Fantasy XIII-2